Luffy's Tangerine
by Godot's Barista
Summary: When Nami recounts the battle at Arlong park she must also confront her feelings about Luffy. Fluff with action interlaced. A sweet happy story with drama and action.
1. Memories and Confessions

**Author's Note: Hi! I hop you like this fanfic. I love this pairing and wanted to write about it. The fight with Arlong is different in this story. It is more about Luffy and Nami and his anger and compassion for her that fuels his rage and strength. Enjoy!**

**1 Memories and Confessions**

Nami leaned on the rail looking out across the sea and breathed in the air. She looked around and rested her eyes on her captain. He heart fluttered a bit when he smiled at her. She would always need him. She thought back to that faithful day with Arlong. She had sat crying on the ground defeated. Luffy stood behind defiantly not moving after she had said so many things to him she regretted. The one person who was always by her side when she needed him. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Luffy...Help me." She pleaded looking into his eyes. He placed his hat on head which took her by surprise. The one thing he treasured was given to her for comfort. He sprinted down the road passing his crew.

"What is he doing!?" Sanji asked looking at the trail of dust left.

"We better follow." Zoro said getting up. They ran after him. Luffy burst through the door to Arlong park ignoring the villagers. He quickly defeated the lackie fish men and walked toward Arlong. Three men stopped him. He grabbed Choo's lips and ripped them off. He then knee'd him in the solar plexus. He fell with a thud.

"What the hell?!" Arlong shouted. Luffy then grabbed Kuroobi by the throat and landed a devastating kick to his temple. He too fell. Hachi stood before him preparing to attack. Luffy quickly wrapped his eight arms behind him tying them up. He then assaulted his now bear chest. He screamed in pain before gurgling then falling with the others.

Nami ran to see the crew with the villagers stopped. Not even they could pass, this was only Luffy's fight. _Luffy is alone fighting...for me. _She blushed. _I hope he's ok! _She rushed around to and opening in the wall where she could see. All the fish man lay on the ground defeated. Arlong stood before the straw hatted boy.

"Now listen kid, I don't know what you deal is but you just beat up all my guys and I'm starting to get pissed." Arlong said frowning. Luffy reared back and punched him in mouth sending him flying.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE NAMI CRY!" he screamed anger welling up inside him. "SHE IS MY NAVIGATOR!"

"So let me get this straight." Arlong scoffed standing up. "You want to fight me for her? Why?"

"Because I love her! and she is a valued member of my crew and a dear friend!" he said clenching his fists. Arlong laughed walking up to him. Nami gasped flushing red slightly. _Luffy just said he loved me?! I don't understand._

"You are a worthless human and will die quickly, She will makes maps in that room up there until she dies." he said glancing at the room in the park. "So why don't you..." Luffy grabbed his nose and broke it clean off. He stabbed into Arlong's neck. He howled with pain. Luffy reared back _**"GUM GUM **__**PISTOL!" **_He sent Arlong flying into the map room. He jumped up to meet him in the map room.

"You little shit *cough* you'll die for that." Arlong said lying on the floor coughing up blood but still far from dead. Luffy looked around the room and became even more furious. This was the place she was kept and was forced to work as his got up but was quickly knocked down by a desk. Luffy began to throw all of the furniture in the room out the hole he created earlier. Nami saw this and began to cry again. He was destroying her map room, he prison. She smiled with tears in her eyes. _Luffy...Thank you. _Arlong grabbed Luffy's throat and threw him to the ground.

"I'm done playing around!." Arlong screamed. "You know...I may just have to kill this girl once I'm done with you." he said laughing. Luffy became enraged. Nami was special to him. The fury rose in him. He became an animal violently striking his foe. He punched Arlong. Arlong dropped him. His fist had gone through Arlong and there was large hole in his chest now spurting with blood. He began to cough and sputter up blood. Luffy retracted his hand and picked up the evil keeper of his navigator. He tossed him to the ground below and jumped down. Everyone cheered and danced. They were all safe now. Luffy collapsed to his knees. He was starting to cry. Nami rushed to him embracing him. Their heads rested on each others shoulder and they both began to cry. They were silent for a long time. Silently acknowledging each others pain.

"Yo...You're free." he whispered through his tears.

"Thank you Luffy." she whispered pulling him closer. Her captain was her savior and would be there always.

"You're one us...my navigator." he said resting his hand on her hair running his fingers through it. It comforted her. His touch was soothing.

She blinked out of her dream looking out at the sea again. A single tear fell on her cheek and landed on her smile. He protected her, he would always protect her. It had been a month since then. She saw the light starting to dim and left to go to bed. She was the only woman on board so she had an entire room to herself. She slipped out of her clothes changing to light sleepwear. She slid into the covers and sat in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Luffy. She soon fell asleep. Her dreams were haunted with images of Luffy being killed and dying as she was powerless to save him. She kept running after him but was too slow. She felt a pain in her heart. He was almost lifeless in her arms blood gushing from his chest. He reached to put his hand in her hair. She smiled but was still crying. _Luffy! Please I need you! I love you! I can't bare to be without you! Stay with me forever!_

"LUFFY!" she awoke sweating.

"NAMI!" a voice answered from the window next to her bed. Luffy jumped onto her bed. "Are you hurt? Is everything OK?" he asked worried. He tensed completely. He was her protector. If she was ever hurt he wouldn't know what to do. He cared for her...even loved? He just knew he needed her. He really wanted to be with her all the time. Was that what love was like? He felt confused but sure he needed Nami.

"Luffy...no I'm fine ...just a nightmare...come here." she said with her arms outstretched. He moved over to her. She hugged him tightly. Her face pressed against his chest.

"st...stay with me." she pleaded. He nodded and closed the window and leaned against it. She cuddled up in his lap she rested her head under his chin. Nami fell asleep and Luffy looked out the window at the water. He stroked her beautiful orange hair. She smiled still asleep.

"Luffy..." she breathed in her sleep.

"?"

"I love you."

He eyes went wide upon hearing her say that it made his heart race. Even though it was in her sleep.

**QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

Nami stirred as she woke. She was lying on top of Luffy. He was awake and smiled at her stroking her hair. She loved when he did that. It made her feel special, even though they were just friends, right? She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you finally sleep well?" Luffy asked sitting up.

"Yes thank you, again." she said smiling. Then thought about last night. "Did I say anything in my sleep?" she asked.

"Yea you did." he said yawning.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing it wasn't important." he said starting towards door. He almost turned around to tell her but he couldn't, what if she didn't actually love him? He couldn't handle the rejection. His heart ached.

"Luffy go out the window!" she commanded. "It will appear weird if you come out of the woman's quarters.

"Oh yea haha." he said opening the window. "See ya at breakfast!" he said launching him self up to the top of the ship. She changed clothes and went up to the kitchen. Usopp and Zoro were already eating while Sanji was fixing food. _Where's Luffy? _ He stumbled in moments later yawning. He sat down next to Nami and began to eat. They all talked and laughed for awhile. Luffy felt something soft touch his leg. It was Nami's hand. They both blushed. She leaned into his ear.

"Meet me in my room after breakfast. We need to talk." she whispered nervously. She was unsure of herself but remembered her reflections yesterday. It was time to talk to him. She felt her stomach hand still rested on his leg. He just smiled and nodded blushing again. Soon breakfast ended and everyone left except Sanji who Stopped Nami.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked with hearts forming in his eyes.

"No I'm fine" she said brushing past him. Usually she would play along with his lovesick tendencies, bending him to her will. But today she really didn't care and hurried to her room. There was someone more important. Sanji was confused by her actions and sighed. Luffy was already sitting in the window. He emitted comfort and strength. She breathed in his presence like the sea air.

"What do you want to talk about?" Luffy asked tilting his head. His innocence was very cute and Nami blushed slightly.

"Sit with me on the bed" she said gesturing. He plopped form his perch onto the bed. She giggled. She soon became serious. This was tough. Her heart was in her throat. He stomach clenched. She felt butterflies.

"Luffy...that day with Arlong...when you defeated him...when...when you said you loved me..." she said her voice starting to shake. She had been thinking about this for a long time. She needed him. Her nightmare made her realize that. He was the only person that made her feel special. He broke through her tough exterior to her sweet inner side begging to be loved. Her face was red. She looked at the floor. _Just ask him! You need to know_.

"uh huh" he said confirming the events.

"Did...Did you mean that?" she asked hesitantly. She was always so strong, but now she seemed to be weak in need of his aid once again. The question barely escaped her trembling lips. There was a long pasue and the tension was tangible.

"Yes...I did." he said looking at her blushing again. Her face glistened with the sun. His palms became sweaty. He let go of all fear. She needed to know. He couldn't stand this pain he felt. He needed her but he couldn't bring himself to say so until now. She stood up. _If I ever hurt Luffy in any way...I could never forgive myself. What do I have to offer? I can navigate but as Luffy's girlfriend I can't promise anything. I just need to leave him alone. I don't want to get in his way of his dream. I can only hinder him and end up pushing him away. Oh god make this torture stop! _

"Do you...Love me?" he asked feeling his heart race. He had to know. It was eating away at him. She flinched at the question. She was completely red now. He was afraid. He wanted to always be with her and protect her. She felt the question blast past all of her barriers and cut into her heart. She yearned to scream yes and be with him but she stopped herself. She couldn't breathe. Time had stopped and just the two stood alone in existence.

"No." she stated turning with tears in her eyes. She felt her heart stab itself. The pain was unbearable. She had betrayed both him and her own feelings by lying. It hurt her. She could feel the nightmares rushing back. It was a angry pain making her just want to die. She just wanted to jump off the ship and be crushed by the waves.

"Liar." Luffy said smiling. He just remembered something important. He just desperately begged for her to say those words to him.

"What?" she forced out unable to breathe. Her heart began to pound. _How did he? I...ugh! This pain it's awful. _She felt her chest deepen with pain. Her heart felt like a sword was stuck in it and she couldn't move it.

"You said you did in your sleep." he said triumphantly. He felt like he had won the world. He hoped it was true. He felt a pain in his chest. He was unsure what it was but felt a word creep to his brain: desire.

"WHAT?!" she said in disbelief. Her heart almost fell out of her chest. Then she remembered why had slept so well. She had a dream they were together holding each other kissing on an island. She blushed and felt even more nervous. This was out of hand.

"Yea you said you loved me last night." he said smirking. Inside he wanted to explode.

"Luffy...we can never be together, I can only steal and navigate. I will only end up hurting you." she declared trying to appear strong. "I can offer you nothing. I'm sorry." she said holding back tears. She felt he heart shatter and fall to the ground. A voice soon picked up those pieces.

"I don't care I want to be with you no matter what I love you Nami. You are the only thing that matters and I want to protect you. I need you. I want you with me. I want you to love me. I need you to love me. I hurt not being with you. What is worse I know you love me too. Nami please...love me." he said with real power in his voice that weakened with each word. He broke down her defenses. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and tackled him onto the bed. She rubbed his chest as he held her tightly.

"You idiot!" she said looking into his eyes. Her heart danced as they held each other. "I love you."

"Don't ever leave my side Nami."

"Never" she smiled.

He wiped her eyes with his hand. They stared at each other. Luffy brought his lips to hers and they began to kiss. He kissed her sweetly and softly. She intensified wanting more but still savoring his sweet tenderness. They soon began to passionately kiss until neither could breathe and they released for air.

"I never kissed anyone before." she admitted looking into his eyes felling pure bliss. She couldn't fell her body only his embrace and love.

"Me either." he said pulling her closer. He wanted her always next him. She lay on top his body as the two passed out. Nami smiled. She was now finally really happy. A thought appeared. _How are we gonna tell the crew? _

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! The crew's reaction next! Please review! See ya next chapter! **


	2. Tangerine War

**2. Tangerine war**

Nami woke up. She looked around to notice it was pitch black outside. They had slept the entire day. She judged it was about three in the morning. She looked down at her new love. He was now her treasure and she would protect him as he would protect her. She cuddled back up to him. She faced him allowing her head to rest under his chin and her cheek pressed against his chest. She worried about telling the crew especially Sanji. She sighed and nestled close to Luffy. _Who cares! I'm finally happy! _She closed her eyes and went back to sleep feeling his radiating comfort.

Luffy woke sometime later. He looked outside then back at Nami, she was fast asleep. He stroked her her hair. She giggled shifting in her sleep. He smiled and went back to sleep. This is what he wanted since the moment he met her.

The sun leaked into the room and the two woke yawning. Nami moved to rest her head on Luffy's chest as he lay on his back. She frowned thinking.

"What's wrong?" he said noticing. He stroked her hair.

"I...just...we need to probably tell everybody." she said becoming serious. She regretted it more than anything but it was necessary. A secret would cause tension. She bit her lip. Luffy sensed her concern.

"Listen everything is going to be OK I promise. We'll do it together." he said reassuring her. She smiled, he was acting mature for first time ever. He was always her savior and she would always be in his debt. She would repay him in love however.

"Now come here my little tangerine." he said pulling her closer. She giggled at her new nickname. He brought his lips to hers kissing her. They both got up and headed to the kitchen. Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. His touch intensified everything. Luffy felt her soft skin under her shirt. This was too perfect. Everyone was eating and looked at the two enter.

"Luffy where the hell you go last night?" Zoro asked raising his brow. Luffy was rare to sneak off. He had his suspicion but waited for him to answer.

"Umm..well..you...see" he stuttered he was bad at lying. Nami for once saved him. Nami placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the strength in her touch. She flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Everyone we have to tell you something." Nami said gaining there attention. She felt the eyes burn holes in her. This was tough thing to do but Luffy was there, he protector. "Luffy and I...are in love and we are 'together' so to speak." she stated looking at Luffy smiling. Luffy flinched waiting for a reaction. It was painful silence for awhile.

"About damn time." Zoro said shrugging. He had seen it from a mile away, this wasn't really news. Usopp seemed unfazed and continued to eat. They all looked at Sanji. His cigarette had fallen from his mouth and his fist was hardened on his chopping board. His eyes closed with anger. A kick landed across Luffy's cheek sending him flying. They all watched in shock as Luffy sailed out the door onto the deck. Sanji rushed out the door. Luffy stood across from him as Nami looked on with horror. Sanji charged but Luffy sent him a death glare. Sanji froze.

"Now listen." Luffy said becoming very serious. "I refuse to fight you. I am with Nami now, if you cannot except that then leave at the next landfall, try to fight me and I will stop you. This is not how a crew should conduct themselves." Nami looked into his serious eyes. He was being mature and logistical about this. He had even resisted fighting. He turned his back walking away. Sanji became enraged and charged him. Luffy grabbed his right leg and held it. He trapped Sanji's other leg with his legs.

"STOP!" Luffy commanded.

"NO! You will not be with Nami! I can't allow it!" he said spitting. He had become crazy. "I will fight you until you cease being with her. You will not be with Nami!"

"I'm warning you Sanji be reasonable." Luffy said trying to calm him down. Sanji was out of control.

"Sanji quit being a blockhead!" Zoro shouted. He preferred for everyone to not fight.

"Please stop!" Nami begged. He looked at her pleading eyes. She didn't want her friends to be hurt, especially her love. Luffy released Sanji. He started towards the crew. Fire roared in Sanji's eyes. He would never allow Luffy to have his Nami. He kicked Luffy with all his might trying to leave him on the ground. Luffy grabbed Sanji's leg and snapped it. Sanji fell to the ground.

"SHIT! DAMN YOU! LUFFY YOU ASSHOLE!" Sanji yelled cursing in pain. Everyone gasped.

"I warned you, we will find you a doctor when we dock later today. If you do that to me again I'll just hurt you. If you try anything with Nami, I WILL kill you." Luffy said with fires in his eyes. He was ready for war over his love. She was his sacred treasure. He would stop at nothing to keep her happy and safe. Nami slapped him.

"Luffy you idiot! He was being an asshole but you didn't have to break his leg!" She screamed angrily. He looked at her somberly. Tears began to fall from his face. He felt so ashamed. He went crazy. He just wanted to protect her but she was mad.

"I...I'm sorry...I just became so angry...I...Nami forgive me." Luffy wept. Nami embraced him. Usopp and Zoro went to tend to Sanji. Luffy sobbed into Nami's shoulder. He broke down. He weakened in her arms. She lifted his his head.

"Shhh Shhh It's OK just don't be so reckless. I forgive you. " she said comforting him. He continued to cry as she petted his head. She began to stroke his hair just as he had done to her so many times.

"I love you Nami." he said tears still streaking down his face. She pulled him closer.

"I love you too, you idiot." she chuckled. He had done something really stupid but it was for her and she appreciated his protection.

**QOQOQOQOQQ**

Nami walked into where Sanji was laying he had his leg in a splint.

"Hey." she said warmly.

"Hello." he said coldly looking away from her.

"I just wanted to say thanks." she said. He looked up at her. "You tried to stick up for me and appreciate that...but I am in love with Luffy, I'm sorry if you can't accept that."

"Ugh...I'm sorry for attacking him." he said flinching in pain. He had lost his mind and had finally calmed down.

"It's fine listen I'll talk to you later, get better." she said exiting. Luffy walked past her entering.

"What do you want captain?" Sanji hissed. Luffy frowned making a fist.

"I'm...sorry...I lost control and really hurt you, I feel awful and I will make sure you're taken care of" he said looking at Sanji.

"It's OK crap-captain just don't hurt Nami. She's special." he said staring at the wall. They both wanted to protect Nami, just for different reasons.

"Of course. Fell better." he said walking off. Nami walked behind him and attacked him in a hug. Since their relationship had formed she was a lot more carefree and he was more serious and mature. They brought out the beast in each other. He stretched his arm around her from behind and flipped her so she was facing him. She squealed with excitement. He leaned in a kissed her. She savored it slowly releasing from it. She rested her forehead atop his and stood in the ocean breeze swaying back and forth smiling. He would always be there for her. He fought one of his own friend for her. She loved him without a doubt and she knew he loved her. She wanted to hear it though.

"Say it." she asked smiling rubbing her nose against his.

"Say what?"

"Say IT, c'mon please" she begged. Now she was addicted to him.

"I love you." he said sweetly grabbing another kiss. He thirsted for her lips. They felt smooth and tasted like tangerines.

They soon docked and Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro went to resupply and get Sanji a doctor. Luffy and Nami sat in her room. She chuckled.

"I guess this our room now. The captain's quarters haha." she said hugging him. She moved to rest her head in his lap and he began stroking her hair. She smiled. They were the completion of the other. They were finally together now.

"I love it when stroke my hair." she declared smiling. He stopped and she pouted her lips. He laughed and continued.

"You should let it grow out." he said thinking.

"Do you like girl's with long hair better?" she said worried. She was never the jealous type but if he wanted a different type of girl she could do nothing. She was weak to him. She felt anxious to not let him down. _What if he sees some beautiful girl with long hair and run's off with her? OH NO! _

"Well I love you and you have short hair so no." he said making her sigh with relief. "I would just have more to play with is all." he stated twirling small bits of her hair. She moved so she was sitting on his lap. Luffy began to blush wildly. She giggled.

"Cuddle with me." she said in a cute voice laying down with him. They wrapped around each other. There was no space between them. Both were flushed red. Nami bit her lip thinking.

"Luf?" she asked worried.

"Yes my tangerine?" he said kissing her neck. She winced with pleasure.

"Do...you know...I...well...Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise it will always be like this. Even when everything is bad. You will still hold me and stroke my hair. That no matter what happens no matter much pain there is you will still love me and we will be happy. Promise me Luffy...Promise." she said cuddling under his embrace.

"It's a promise." he stated clearly. "I will always be here no matter what. I will love and protect you. When I am the pirate king you will be my queen. I love you so much."

"Oh Luffy I love you." she said kissing him passionately. Their intensity grew and they were soon panting. The two were now starting to sweat and were red. She looked at Luffy.

"Luffy...I want...to try something...something I've never done before." she said shaking. " we have to do this together." she was unsure about this. She needed him and hungered for his touch. Going slow was not an option for pirates. They could be killed tomorrow. She just lived in the moment and in this moment she just wanted him. She yearned for him.

"uhh OK." he said nervously.

"Come here my hero." she said pulling him closer. He turned red and she began removing his clothing and her clothing while still locking her lips to his.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Zoro pulled the large box of food into the hold. Then he grunted dropping it down. He walked to the girls quart...Nami and Luffy's room. He was going to have to get used to that. He knocked.

"Come in." an out of breath voiced answered. He opened the door to see Luffy and Nami covered only by sheets completely red panting.

"We have loaded the cargo and took Sanji to a doctor." Zoro said looking away.

"Well I suppose we will stay a few days." Luffy said regaining his breathing.

"Agreed and the next time you let me in put on some damn clothes!" he said shutting the door. They looked at each other and laughed. She cuddled into Luffy's embrace. They passed out and woke sometime later. They got dressed and headed out to the kitchen their hands intertwined. They walked into the kitchen to see Sanji sitting on a stool. He winced every time he moved. He had limited motion and was having trouble. They got their food and began to eat. Luffy ate many plates of food. They all talked and laughed. Luffy even got Sanji to smile. Luffy rested his hand on Nami's leg. She shivered at his electric touch. She smiled at him. He rested his head on her shoulder. She brushed his hair with her hand. He felt like a magnet. Unable to move by invisible forces. He felt her shoulder was a place his head belonged. She felt such happiness when he leaned on her. She could not promise a whole lot but she could provide a place for him to rest his head and unconditional love. She got up tugging him behind her.

They went back to their quarters and climbed into the covers. She turned to face him as he lay on his back.

"Luffy stroke my hair." she asked in a small voice. She had become addicted to the sensation. It was like a rush of bliss and she yearned for his comforting hand.

"Of course love." he did as was told and stroked her orange hair. She kissed him briefly before yawning.

"I'm tired." she said resting her head on his chest. "goodnight Pirate King I love you."

"Goodnight My Tangerine." he said kissing her forehead and falling asleep with his hand still in her hair.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! A bit more fluff next chapter but action to come don't worry! Please review. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Cards, Bars, and a Clueless Captain

**Author's Note: Well here is another chapter! I thank the people who reviewed. However I would appreciate more of them. Three hundred of you read this but there are only three reviews. It's a small thing thing that helps me feel good about this and continue to do improve and do better. I check my email constantly waiting for them (Tiny rant over.) Anyway I love you all and hope you enjoy!**

**3 Cards, Bars, and a Clueless captain**

Zoro and Usopp sat in the kitchen playing cards. They sat in silence for some time. Usopp mulled over what he was thinking about then turned to Zoro.

"Zoro, can I tell you something?" he asked glancing at the swordsman.

"What?" Zoro said not even paying attention.

"Well as the greatest warrior in the sea..." Zoro rolled his eyes. "I have extra ordinary senses. They tell me the other three are acting really weird." he said smugly being proud of his observation.

"Yea that's obvious." Zoro snorted grabbing another card.

"What do you think is up with them?"

"It's none of my damn business." Zoro said throwing his cards in the discard and taking a swig of sake.

"The bravest warrior of the sea cannot have his crew behaving oddly during such a voyage!" he said raising his fist in the air.

"Well..." Zoro started becoming more serious. It didn't bother him they were acting differently it more annoyed him. "It's obvious Nami is turning into a teenage girl over 'her' Luffy because she is so emotionally bottled and he has always been there for her and when they finally came together she allowed herself to be more silly and happy-go-lucky. She just needed someone to love her. She was lonely having to abandon her whole village to work for a monster. She just needed someone to show her that she had an emotional side." He said glancing out the window onto ocean thinking about Kuina. He blinked recovering form his emotional thought.

"She still is a annoying nagger though." he said with a chuckle. "Luffy is the weirdest. His protectiveness of Nami was always evident. I think he is just overwhelmed with the want to protect Nami he fought Sanji. I mean the same thing happened with Arlong. He just doesn't know boundaries."

"But why is he so serious and responsible all of a sudden?" Usopp asked taking some more cards.

"Well he has been smarter than most of think but he is very naïve and childish. He is trying to shape up for her I'm guessing." Zoro said shrugging.

"What about Sanji?" he said glancing at the chef smoking outside the door.

"I always thought he was whacked." Zoro said laughing. "He WAS a bit drunk at the time too." he said recalling that he had prompted Sanji to hand him some sake. Sanji spitefully drank the reamining of the half bottle to ensure Zoro had none.

"Wow Zoro that's deep." he said awing at his deep perception. He had figured out everything. Even his amazing extraordinary senses (that didn't exist) could do that.

"Shut it and hand me a card." Zoro said cursing under his breath and drinking some more. They soon heard a loud voice.

"LUFFY what the hell are you doing!?" the voice screamed followed by a loud thud. Another voice replied.

"I'm sorry Nami I was just so hungry so I grabbed a tanger..." he was cut off by another thud.

"DON'T TOUCH MY TANGERINE TREES!" she yelled. Another thud landed.

"Well maybe they haven't changed that much." Zoro said chuckling.

She let out a loud sigh. "C'mon idiot I wanna take a nap."

"OK see ya later!" he said. Another loud thud was heard.

"I want YOU to take a nap WITH me!" she yelled again at her slow boyfriend.

"Huh?...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Luffy said finally getting it.

"Damn you idiot." she said and their footsteps were heard closer to each other then silence. A few muffled moans could be heard. "Now come on I'm tired and horn...just come on." she said. Their steps were heard trailing off towards their room.

**QOQOQOQOQOOQOQOQOQOOQ**

They docked as the moon glistened over the waves on a small island. The crew jumped out and headed for the bar. Luffy stood at the dock as the crew ran towards the tavern. A girl in white shorts and a tight dark blue shirt stepped onto the dock. Her hair glowed in the moonlight. It was down to the small of her back and was tied in a pony tail. Her hair burned a bright orange. Luffy embraced her.

"Did you sleep well my tangerine?" Luffy asked smiling at her. She bopped him on the head giggling and pressed her nose against his.

"Of course you were there." she said bubbly millimeters from his lips. His smell was intoxicating. They were passing breath into each other. She felt electric energy in the air. They're drew together. Their kiss was passionate and caring. "c'mon I want to celebrate! Oh and you're buying!" she said grabbing his hand. He interlocked their fingers and walked with her. They walked into the bar and sat down. It was all open with just a roof and a bar. They all drank and joked until the early hours of the night. Every one was smiling. Sanji's leg had finally healed and everything seemed to be perfect. A dainty girl with long blonde hair walked up to Luffy. She eyed Luffy and it appeared her breathing had quickened.

"Um excuse me?" she asked sheepishly. Luffy turned to her. Nami's heart stopped momentarily.

"What's up?" he said with a mouthful of meat. She giggled and moved closer to him. Nami's eye shot up to her. She leered at the woman.

"I was wondering..." she started nervously rubbing her arm. "If you wanted to sit at the fire?" Nami's eyes went wide.

"uh sure. I'll be right back guys." Luffy said confused. The crew appeared shocked. The girl blushed and leaded him to the log facing the large fire. Nami clenched her fist. _She might just be being a friendly local. Calm down Nami. _

She noticed what the girl was wearing. She had on a short skirt that rode up on her. She also wore a bikini that was much too small for her large breasts. She was moving closer to him trying to seduce him. She was trying to present her assets to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into him. She never got any closer due to Nami's fist sending her to the ground.

"Don't touch my man!" she yelled. She blushed at the fact she was claiming Luffy was hers in a bar full of people. The girl got up and ran away almost crying. Nami sat down next to Luffy. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO WITH HER!?" Nami asked smacking him. She was so worried he would so easily follow any girl. What if one made him change his mind about her? She felt the pain in her heart again. She was so worried. What if he would have sex with any girl and love any other girl and...stroke their hair. That thought was the final straw. She was about to wring his neck when he spoke.

"She asked to sit over by the fire. I just wanted to see the fire." he stated wondering why Nami had a worried look on her face.

"Luffy she was trying to seduce you! She wanted you idiot!" Nami said shaking Luffy. His innocence was amusing but annoying at this time. "I mean her breasts were practically hanging out."

"I didn't really notice." he said biting some meat. "I was watching the fire and making sure you were alright you seemed worried so I kept an eye on you. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I wanted you to come over her and sit with me. I was kinda confused why you didn't." he said looking at her. She teared up and grabbed him kissing him. This oblivious idiot only had eyes for her. He just proved that. Even with a beautiful girl practically begging him to take her he still wanted his tangerine.

"Luffy you idiot I love you." she said kissing him again. She allowed herself to be way too self conscious of everything she did. She really had never had a relationship before. It was unfamiliar territory that made her question her steps. For the first time she felt she didn't know what to do. It didn't seem to matter to the idiotic but lovable captain that was hers. She sat her head in his lap. He began to play with her hair as the flames danced. She closed her eyes enjoying the way he played with her hair. It was such a small thing that brought her pure bliss. He smiled at her.

"Told you you'd like it more if you had longer hair." he said triumphantly. She giggled.

"You're right. It feels so good. Sit with me all night." she pleaded. She was enjoying being needy. She was self sufficient for so long it was nice to let someone else take care of her. Luffy would happily oblige as long as she would stay with him.

"I would dream of nothing more, my tangerine." he said. She sat up and he attacked her in a kiss. She felt his lips move against hers. He broke just letting her linger hungry for more. She attacked him rubbing his sculpted chest and it's smoothness. She wanted to take him right there, but refrained. She backed off looking at his lips now frowning.

"What's wrong love?" she asked brushing his hair out of his eyes. She stared into them sending a silent signal of her affection.

"I just...wanted to kiss you more." he said rubbing his arm blushing.

"OH" she said. She leaned into him almost touching his lips. She smiled. "You can kiss me all you like, but nothing more we are in public." she said in a seductive tone. She kissed him softly before standing up.

"I'm gonna grab a drink." she said starting off.

"Could you grab me some more food please?" he asked hopefully. She strolled back to him grabbing his hat.

"Anything for you." she said walking away placing it on her head. _Luffy said please? WOW I'm starting to make a respectable gentleman after all. _She chuckled to herself walking up to the bar. "Two beers and a plate of meat please."

A man walked up to the bar and eyed Nami. He approached her coming too close. 

"Hey sweetheart can I take you away from all this?" he asked smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"NO I'll be heading back to my boyfriend now." she said starting away. He grabbed her hand.

"I'd rethink that if I was you." he said blowing his nauseous alcohol filled breath into her nostrils. She cringed. She tried get free of his grasp. She landed a few punches to no avail. She cried out.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy was there in seconds. "Please let go of my girlfriend." he said threatening. His fists were ready. One wrong move and this guy was toast.

"Um...NO!" he said laughing in his face. Luffy's hand quickly grasped the man's. He crushed it with no effort allowing Nami to wriggle free.

"YOU BROKE MY HAND!" he threw a punch at him. The man soon found himself on the floor. The man's eyes went wide. "Oh shit. You're straw hat Luffy? Holy shit! I am sorry I touched you're girl! Dude please let me live!" he was now begging. Luffy motioned to the other part of the bar and the man quickly ran over there. Nami slapped him again.

"YOU IDIOT!" she said.

"What!? I saved you!" he said confused why she had hit him.

"Just because I need you're help doesn't mean you need to break people!" she said almost hitting him again but stopped. He was still her boyfriend and she didn't want to smack him around even though he was clueless. "Look I get you are protecting me and I welcome it but try not to break anybody else okay? Just bruise them." she chuckled placing his hat back on his head.

"Alright I'm sorry." he said frowning at looking at the ground. He was just trying to save her. Every time he heard her cry for help it reminded him of Arlong. It enraged him.

"Don't frown. You saved me!" she said flinging her arms around him. "So be happy you saved you're girlfriend." she said smiling. He kissed her and they held for a long time. Sanji's lovesick cursing could be heard from the other side of the bar. He didn't dare mess with Luffy again however. He was a good fighter but Luffy in that state was unstoppable and destructive. He just sighed and continued to drink.

She grabbed his hand and started towards the ship. "As my savior you deserve a reward come on." she said pulling him.

"What is it? It is food? Or a prize?" he said looking anxiously around. She smacked her forehead.

"Luffy!" she huffed. "This..." she said lifting her shirt up. "Is you're reward now come on!" she said. She put her shirt back down and started back to the ship. She was swept up by two arms carrying her. A hat fell atop her head. She nestled into his chest. He sprinted to the ship making it to their room in no time at all.

**QOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

Nami was standing on the deck looking over the railing of the ship. She felt herself pulled form the rail to a certain captain's arms. She smiled kissing him.

"Where are we headed?" he asked gazing into his navigator's eyes.

"Ai to bōken island." she said locking with his gaze.

"Sounds fun!" he said tightening his grip on her. She giggled slightly.

"I hope so." she said looking out to the sea. _I hope I find what I'm looking for there. It's one small thing I can do for him that would mean the world to him. I just hope HE isn't there, otherwise this is going to be dangerous. _

**Author's Note: HI! Hope you liked it! A bunch of action to come in the next chapter. Do not despair if you are here for the fluff though, there will be plenty of that as well. PLEASE review. See ya next chapter!**


	4. More Memories and The Hunter

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I've been building props for a theater buddy and haven't had a whole lot of time. alos to the person who asked what the island's name is: be patient, all will be revealed. Here is the next chapter! Please review and enjoy!**

**4 More Memories and the Hunter**

The ship closed in on a lush island. There were several palm trees hanging many different fruits from all over. Sanji viewed them as they approached the island. He drooled over them. They would make a lovely meal for the future. He noticed his leg aching cursing loudly. Chopper left to gather supplies before this whole ordeal. He said he would meet them at the next island over. Sanji would be better by now if Chopper had attended to his wounds. He frowned looking over at the door leading to what was now dubbed the captain's quarters/ Luffy and Nami's room.

Nami deserved better than Luffy in Sanji's opinion, however Nami was not thinking that as she snuggled into her lover's chest, in fact she was thinking the exact opposite. Luffy snored loudly at which Nami giggled. The small things that use to annoy her about Luffy had become cute and pleasurable. Even his scent which she inhaled as she traced the contours of his chest with her finger made her happy and comfortable. He smelled like meat and pineapples. He was safety and love to her and although she acted more needy and dependable on him she felt it was well earned and Luffy didn't seem to mind. She felt the arms holding her bring her head up to his. He began to mumble.

"Oh Sanji…." He started. Nami's eyes widened. _Sanji!? What the hell?! _"This meat is so good!" he said pulling Nami closer. _Oh, he's dreaming about food, typical. _She rolled her eyes.

"No I'll eat more later I'm gonna go with Nami." He mumbled slurring wildly. She blushed and moved her mouth closer to his. She kissed him intertwining their lips. He jerked out of sleep falling off the bed.

"SANJI! WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed as he fell. Nami collapsed too onto Luffy. He looked at Nami embarrassed.

"I swear Nami that thing with Sanji was an accident! He kissed me!" he said stuttering. Nami frowned and playfully smacked the back of his head.

"That was me! You were sleeping! Idiot c'mere." She said flirty but annoyed. She leaned in kissed him again. They held each other lovingly playing with each other's lips. Luffy pulled away and she smiled at him.

"Hungry?" she said bubbly reading his mind.

"YES! Let's GO!" he said starting out the door.

"LUFFY STOP!" she said. He turned around confused. "You need to put on some clothes you're completely naked." She said giggling. She enjoyed being cute but smart instead of pissed all the time. He made her happy.

"Oh yea hahaha, you do too." He said looking at her covered only by the sheet. His eyes were glued to her body. He couldn't move he just stared at her. She blushed wildly. He tackled onto the bed kissing her passionately. He began to act purely off instinct. He needed to have her right now.

"Luffy are you ok?"

"I uh well you know I am kinda….." he said turning away blushing. "You're really pretty right now in just that sheet." She blushed smiling. She kissed him again.

"What about breakfast? I thought you were hungry?" she said seductively.

"We can…." He started thinking. "….can eat later. I want you right now." He said returning attention back to Nami. _He'd rather be with me than eat? I guess some things can outweigh his hunger. _ She was pulled out of her thought by a foreign tongue in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure.

**QOQOQOQOQOOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

"LAND!" Usopp called. Luffy rushed to the deck to look. Nami followed in close pursuit as Sanji and Zoro were fighting on the rail. Nami placed her arm around Luffy as he was in awe of the island. It was so beautiful and lush. They docked and begin to split up. Usopp stayed on the ship with Zoro while Sanji went to go collect food. Luffy and Nami went exploring. She usually was wary but she actually knew this island receiving a map from a mysterious contact. She needed to find something for Luffy and this supposedly was the place to find it. She smiled holding Luffy's hand and walking in the beautiful forest. Her mind began to wander. She recalled the time they were on Little Garden.

*FLASHBACK*

Luffy had wanted to go on an adventure but she thought that was bad idea. _Luffy needs to stay alive for the crew and for m…..everybody. He better be careful! I uh everybody needs him! _ Vivi then piped in "Hey can I come too?" Her eyes shot up to Vivi, she scowled at her. _Wait why do I care who goes on the adventure with him? I don't! I…..she is really pretty what if he….. STOP! I don't care! I…Luffy why? Why won't you even look at me? I can't believe this! I can't stop thinking about you. I think I….I don't wanna think about this anymore. Luffy I…._

Luffy felt a pit in his stomach. Nami was looking at him weirdly and glaring at Vivi. She was being weird. Was she ok? Was she hurt? Luffy looked concerned. He glanced over at Nami and smiled as she looked away and blushed wildly. He felt something that was weird. He thought more about it as he walked through the forest of the dinosaur filled island. He recalled a conversation He and Shanks had had about women. He had told him that to feel a connection with a woman you must be able to sense it, to feel it in your bones that this woman was special. He thought it odd Shanks knew all about women, then again Shanks knew a lot of stuff he didn't. Did he feel that way about Nami? He couldn't stop thinking about her and was even more protective of her. Ever since Arlong park when he told her…..did he love her?

QOQOQOQOOQOQOQOQQOQ

Nami was starting to harden as the wax slowly turned her into a statue. Her mind drifted to Luffy. If she made it out of this alive she would tell him how she felt. She may have to explain some things to him but she didn't care. She needed him, he was a fever that burned up inside her causing her to need him, to want him. Just then Luffy rushed in. She had tears in her eyes and wax all over her face.

"Luffy!" she hollered. Once again her savoir had arrived. She would be with him no matter what. She loved that adventurous idiot.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

She smiled. Even though she didn't tell him then she finally did and they were now together. She remembered when she had gotten so sick and she had almost told him. She was red partly from fever and from blushing clinging so desperately to her captain. She whispered to him. "Luffy….. If…" her eyes began to tear up with the reality of the situation. "If I don't make it…..I just want you to know I lov…." The avalanche soon happened and she never finished. She didn't dare tell him when she healed. A single tear fell from her face as she recalled those events. She wiped it away before Luffy could notice. She pulled him closer to her as she examined the map.

"Ooooooo what's that?" he said pointing at the red circle Nami had made in a clearing.

"It's a surprise!" she said coyly smiling. She kissed him on the top of the forehead.

"OH what is it! Tell me Nami! Tellllllllllllll MEEEEEEEEE!" he pleaded. She smacked his head. Her hits were becoming more playful but still filled with annoyance.

"That would ruin the surprise dummy!" She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh." He frowned pouting.

"You know….we are all alone out here." She said slyly.

"uh-huh. We could have a shouting match and no one would know!" he said smiling. She giggled then leaned into his ear. She whispered something to him and he became completely red. "You're idea is better!" he said stuttering. She smiled seductively kissing him.

A figure saw the two walking through the forest. He smiled. They began to become intimate and he turned walking away.

"I'll give them their privacy, for now." He smirked walking toward a clearing.

QOQOQOQOOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOOQ`

Luffy and Nami put on their clothes and started walking again. Luffy stopped to fight a boar. He wrestled it for some time he finally found a sharp stick. He killed it and stared at it.

"Ummm…Nami?" he said confused.

"Yes?" she said bubbly.

"How do you make this food?" he said pointing to the dead boar at his feet. She almost smacked him but stopped. She sighed smiling.

"Here I'll help you." She said helping him cut up and cook the boar. Luffy ate it hungrily. She giggled at his appetite that was just another thing she loved about him.

"Wow Nami you are a good cook!" he said in between bites.

"Thanks!" she beamed. "When you fend for yourself you have to learn to survive."

"Very true." he said glancing at the moon in the increasing dark. Nami closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. They both soon collapsed on the ground holding each other and snoring. A tall figure loomed out of the forest grabbing both of them. He dragged them off in moonlight laughing wildly.

QOQOQOQOQOOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

The sun rose as the crew began to awake. They all looked around realizing they were in a large metal cage with a sealed hatch at the top. Nami eyes widened as their captor opened the hatch and jumped in.

"You're….the famous hunter!" she explained grabbing Luffy's arm.

"Indeed!" the tall man said laughing. He had short purple hair with a large suit of armor covered in hides. "We shall compete for honor and then I shall mount you all on my wall collecting your bounties." Nami cursed hoping to avoid him in this jungle. She was sure he wouldn't be here today.

"Alright." Zoro said brushing off the dirt from his shirt and pulling out his swords. Sanji followed preparing himself. Usopp backed to a corner preparing his slingshot. They all turned to Luffy who crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

"Luffy! What are you doing!?" Zoro yelled.

"You guys can take him. I'm gonna take a nap." He yawned nodding off.

"We can take him, c'mon moss head let's go!" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"Alright eyebrows let's do this."

The hunter rushed them and attacked with his large knife. Zoro blocked the attack and returned the power striking slicing his armor. It made a small scratch as the hunter laughed. Sanji rushed him kicking in a haze of power and speed. The hunter blocked each attack hitting him in the shin each time. He then hit Sanji right where he broke his leg. He howled wildly dropping to the ground. He scoffed laughing at Sanji's weakness. He missed Zoro coming from behind who sliced an opening in his armor. He frowned hitting Zoro to the ground with his knife. Zoro clutched his now bleeding side. The hunter soon cried as a tabasco star hit his eyes. He screamed swinging wildly eventually smacking Usopp unconscious. He wiped the sauce out his eyes and smiled.

"This is sad." He glanced around at the crew. He noticed Nami clutching the side of the cage. He walked over to her grabbing her. She screamed as he hungrily eyed her body.

"You know I think I'm gonna keep you, you might make a good pet to keep me company." He licked his lips.

"Luffy!" she screamed.

"Well you've done it now." Zoro said chuckling.

"Yep you're screwed." Sanji agreed. Luffy's eyes shot open as he heard her scream. He jumped up punching the hunter right in the face. He fell over dropping Nami who was caught by Luffy's other hand. He set her down gently placing his hat on her head. She looked up at him smiling.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY NAMI!" he screamed clenching his fists.

"Oh yea and what are you gonna do about it?" the hunter laughed spitting blood.

"Wow this guy doesn't know when to shut it." Zoro said looking at Luffy become even angrier. He bolted over to the hunter hitting him with a barrage of fists. He sent him flying to the other side of the large cage. The hunter got up but was knocked down again by another fist. Luffy grabbed his armor clean off his body. He then began to beat the hunter with his own armor. The hunter lay in heap. Luffy reared back and punched him again clean in the face.

"Now I made a promise I won't break any more people so you're lucky." Luffy said looking at Nami. He waved goofily smiling. She smiled with tears in her eyes and waved back. The hunter pulled out his knife and started towards Luffy. Nami froze.

"Luffy! Watch out! Break this guy! He's an asshole!" she yelled trying to get his attention. He turned to dodge the knife. He reared back punching through all of his ribs shattering them all. He fell with a thud mumbling nonsense as he fell unconscious. The team cheered as Luffy walked up to Nami.

"Nice work!" she said kissing him. She then smacked him. "But don't you dare fall asleep during a fight ever again!" she scolded. He rubbed his sore head.

"Yes ma'am" he said somberly. She hugged him.

"C'mon hero, kiss me!" she said brightening back up. She couldn't stay mad at him very long nowadays. They kissed a foreign voice cheered.

"Nice work lad! Now who is this mistress that has seduced the king of the pirates?" he chuckled looking at the group. His red hair gleamed in the light.

"SHANKS!"

**Author's Note: Shanks!? Don't miss the next chapter! PLEASE review! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Dreams, Questions, and the Bath

**Author's Note: Sorry for the SUPER (franky joke) long wait. I actually have been writing my own manga and have been searching for an artist. Anyway here is the chapter, more soon. **

**5. Dreams, Questions, and the Bath**

Nami stirred awaking. She looked around the dark forest laid out before her. She shook herself of her dream, the hunter...Shanks it was all dream. She had heard rumor that Luffy's old friend Shanks was staying at the village in the clearing on the island. She nestled closer to Luffy thinking about his excited and surprised reaction. He stirred slightly resting his hand on her head cascading his hand down her hair. She closed her eyes smiling. He would always be her rock. He was the one person she could turn to, she loved this crazy pirate. He started to mumble.

"Nam..Nami..." he mumbled still in deep sleep.

"Yes my love?" she whispered in his ear stroking his chest.

"c'mon! Let me have one tangerine." he was dreaming again about food. She rolled her eyes giggling.

"Alright just one." she purred in his ear. His mouth went to her collar bone. She moaned with pleasure as he sucked all over her neck. He released and she put her hand to her chest catching her breathe. A coy smile lit up her face and she moved to face his, their lips almost touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer.

"You can have one more." she said sexily. Her mouth was quickly overtaken by his. She soon regained control and the two were wrestling their tongues against each other. Their body's fully intertwined, the world melting away. She was soon overpowered and allowed her lover to overtake her. She savored his touch inhaling his scent. He broke the kiss returning to his position. She cuddled back up into his arms. His intoxicating touch made her warm. He smiled.

"I really like kissing you Nami." he said looking at the stars. She playfully hit his chest with her hand.

"Idiot. I thought you were asleep."

"I know." he chuckled looking down at her glistening eyes, the moonlight making them shine. He placed his forehead to hers.

"Nami?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" he asked his tone changing.

"Yes, very much." she said locking with his gaze.

"Why?" He face changed to a serious gaze. She looked confused at his question.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Why do you love me?" he asked again never breaking his stare.

"Well" she started thinking. "Because you are my protector. Because I can always rely on you and depend on you. Because no matter what you usually make the right decision when it comes to important things. Because of you love of adventure. Because without you...i would still be in Arlong's clutches, you freed me. Because as frustrating as you can be sometimes, you will always love me and stroke my hair and be the one person I can depend on." she smiled finishing her list kissing him briefly.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure." he said a smile illuminating his face now.

"Make Sure of what?"

"That you really loved me." he said looking at the sky. "I don't know I usually am so sure of everything but with you I always have to double check to make sure I'm doing the right thing." he said returning to her gaze. She chuckled. _Where did this mature, thoughtful Luffy come from?_

"Luffy" she started shifting to his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "As long as you stay yourself and keep the promise you made to me, I will always love you and support you." she said smiling. She smacked him on the back of the head. "And if you question my love again you'll owe me ten million berris" she said more serious than kidding. He laughed pulling her close.

"Good ol' Nami." he chuckled moving back to his sleeping position. She cuddled closer facing him. She wrapped her leg over both of his pulling them even closer. She wanted to be as close as possible. He kissed her passionately catching Nami off guard.

"Luffy... *huff* *huff*...what are you...* huff*" tried to say with his lips smashed against her. Her thoughts became blurry and she could only focus on Luffy and his body.

**QOQOOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOOQOQOOQOQ**

The sun beat down on the tropical island, two lovers sat huddled next to each other. Luffy woke up looking down at Nami. She was clutching his bare chest breathing slowly. He loved to watch her sleep. He stroked her hair making his shiver and smile in her sleep. She clung to him whispering in her sleep.

"Luffy...Luffy I love you...Luffy don't...Luffy!" she was starting to toss. She was crying and screaming. "Luffy! Don't leave! Please! I need you! Luffy!" she was writhing around. Panic struck his face.

"Nami! Wake up! Nami! I'm right here!" he screamed shaking her. She jolted awake.

"Luffy!" she said looking around realizing she was in his embrace with his hat placed on her head. "oh thank god! Luffy" she cried into his chest. "I had this horrible nightmare you were leaving I...I" he pulled her head to his shoulder.

"Shhhhh Shhh It's OK I'm here Nami. I'll keep you safe." he said stroking her hair. She pulled away to look at him. She kissed him briefly.

"I know you will, Pirate King." she smiled standing up to dress. "Now come on there's a town up the way there that I want to go to in the clearing."

"Awww" Luffy sighed frowning,

"What's the matter?" she asked bubbly.

"You ruined the surprise!"

"The surprise is in the town now come one idiot!" she motioned with her hand and got up and followed. He intertwined their hands as they walked. She smiled squeezing his hand. They soon arrived in the village actually called "The Clearing". All the buildings were connected and open except for the housing section. The massive trees surrounding the town devoured the sky giving it a dome appearance. Nami looked at Luffy who was looking around in awe.

"This is soooo COOL!" he said excitedly. She glanced away looking at a shop when she turned back only Luffy's hand remained still holding hers. She looked down the street seeing him in the distance with a long arm snaking behind. She saw the rubber arm become smaller. _OH NO!_ She couldn't escape his grasp.

"Luffy don't you dare!" she scolded calling at him in the distance. She felt her heart stop as she was jerked through the street whipping by all the people and shops. She saw Luffy rapidly approaching in her view. She crashed into him bouncing upon impact against his rubber skin. She frowned hitting him.

"What the hell!?" she said hitting him again.

"Aww Nami I thought you would like it. C'mon wasn't it fun?" his goofy smile plastered on his face. She sighed and went to hit him once more but stopped. She sighed chuckling.

"Ok yea it was kinda fun." she said grabbing his hand. "Now come on! I want to buy some things and you are going to pay!" she beamed. He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Whatever you want my tangerine."

She pulled him to all sorts of stores purchasing many sorts of outfits and equipment. He was carrying a large sack of items by the time the reached the inn. The rest of the crew had made their way to the as well and were seated at the bar drinking and joking. Luffy and Nami dropped their stuff off at their room then went down to the rest of the crew. They all joked and laughed and drank. Luffy and Nami went back to the room and crashed into their bed.

They both woke up and realized they had fallen on the floor. They looked at each other then laughed and got up.

"Hey Luffy?"

"mmmm?" he muttered.

"Can we try something?" she asked sheepishly.

"what's that?" he said putting his arms around her waist.

"Do you trust me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course." he said kissing her.

"OK"

She dragged him to the bathroom where she drew a bath.

"Uhhh Nami?" he asked quizzically. "I can't really... you know water and I don't mix."

"Trust me." she said undressing him. "Just get in."

He looked at her than sat in the tub. He felt his body become weak and he could barely move.

"Nami..." he breathed weakly. She undressed and laid herself on top of him. She kissed him pressing herself against his chest. She turned over laying with her back to him on top of him wrapping his limp arms around her.

"Nami...this is...nice." he felt relaxed even though he was weak and almost motionless.

"See" she said proudly. "I told you,you would like this. Now let's go back to sleep." she said cuddling up to his embrace. Everything felt so calm, the water was no longer a bad thing. He was at peace falling asleep snoring loudly. She smiled closing her eyes.


	6. Luffy?

**Author's Note: So I've been driving across the country from the east cost to the west coast. I have not had internet but I managed to use my phone as a mobile hotspot to put this up so you can get your fill. I am also working on a Soul Eater fanfic which is MakaxSoul and KidxLiz, let me know if you guys would be interested in that and I'll post it. But back to this fanfic I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**6. Luffy?!**

Nami was starting to become worried. They had stayed at The Clearing for a week and she still hadn't found Shanks. She paced in her room looking at the paper she held in her hand. She had read the information a number of times but she still couldn't find him. She even asked around and no one knew where he was. She sighed sitting on the bed. _Damn it! I've tried so hard to find this guy but he doesn't seem to be here. _She walked over to the dresser picking up a red vest and looking at it. She smiled folding it over her arm. _That idiot left his vest here. What am I going to do with him?_ She put on the vest inhaling his scent. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed.

QOQOOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOOQOQOOQOQ

Sanji and Zoro walked down the street carrying several bags of supplies heading for the ship. Sanji sighed lighting a cigarette. Zoro raised his brow.

"What's got you so pissed off dartboard brow?" Zoro chuckled. Sanji scowled and continued to walk.

"There's not a single beautiful woman in this town" he sighed. "Except for Nami-swan but she's with our idiot captain."

"Suck it up." Zoro snorted chuckling taking another swig of grog. "Besides we're meeting Robin and Chopper tomorrow at the next island."

"Hey Zoro?" he said becoming more serious.

"What?" Zoro said impatiently.

"Do...do you think we signed up on the wrong crew." he asked shuffling his feet.

"C'mon dartboard just 'cause Nami and Luffy are together doesn't mean you need to question Luffy as a captain." he said noticing Sanji's attitude change.

"No it's not that it's just...he's just so careless and makes rash decisions. I mean he can fight but I don't know if we'll last out here."

"I guess you're right but if that idiot can defeat one of the seven warlords of the sea and save a country I think we'll be OK." Zoro said chuckling. "He does tend to put us in danger."

"Whatever moss head let's get this to the ship."

Luffy was swinging through the large trees covering the island. He saw Zoro and Sanji talking. He moved to hear them. They talked for awhile and continue on. Luffy frowned._ I'm a good captain! Right? I'm gonna be king of the pirates! But they seem to not want me as a captain. I don't care! We're __a family. We're here for each other. _He saw Nami walking down the street wearing his vest. He laughed and swung over to her but slipped. He fell and became entangled in some vines. He twisted trying to free himself.

"Nami! Help! I'm stuck!" he yelled to her but she couldn't hear him. She was listening to music using a tone dial. She chuckled slightly. She played with the buttons of his vest thinking about all they had been through.

"That idiot gets us into more trouble...Sometimes I wonder who the real captain is! We might not survive the night." she said laughing. Luffy kept squirming and fell outside of the clearing landing in the forest with a thud. He wiped away a few tears and walked away.

"Nami...even you?" he whispered feeling defeated. He could handle Sanji and Zoro and everybody else mouthing off, they did it all the time, but Nami...even Nami thought he was a bad captain. He balled his hands into fists and sprinted to the ship.

Nami smiled playing with another button. "He is trouble...but there's nobody else I'd rather be with. That goofball may get us in jams but I always believe in him and this crew." She went to find something to buy him. She smirked and rolled her eyes. _I'm spending money on somebody else, if this keeps up I might turn into a nice person! _She laughed and entered the store.

QOQOOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOOQOQOOQOQ

Night fell and the crew regrouped and boarded the ship. Nami held Luffy's vest in her hands as well as a bag. She looked around for him. The crew began preparing to set sail.

"Nami-swan! What would like for me to do?" he said making hearts with his eyes.

"Uhh...why don't you go make some dinner." she said rubbing her temples. Something seemed off.

"Hey Luffy! You ready to go?" Usopp called looking around for Luffy.

"Hey where is Luffy?" Zoro said looking at Nami.

"I don't know. When I woke up this morning he was gone." she said with a hand on her hip. "I think he wanted to play in the trees or something."

They searched the ship for Luffy. Usopp went to search in the forest. Zoro climbed to the top of the crows nest and saw something blowing in the breeze.

"Hey guys! I found something!" he said landing on the deck. The crew gathered and gasped. Nami went pale.

"Why..." she pointed to his hand. "Why do you have that?"

"It was in the crows nest." he said looking at the object.

"But why would he leave it?" Sanji said raising his brow.

"There's a note." Zoro said opening a piece of paper. He squinted trying to read the nearly illegible handwriting.

"Dear Straw hat crew, You guys don't want me as captain anymore so I'm leaving. I'm going to gather a new crew and find the one piece. Zoro you are now the captain. I'm sorry I was so much to trouble." Zoro stopped reading looking at the rest of them. They all had expressions of disbelief. Sanji bit his lip. _That idiot heard me and Zoro talking today. Damn that idiot we were just talking shit._

"Nami..." Zoro said, his face blank and cold. She was on her knees holding back tears. She looked up at him. "There's a part in here for you." he handed her the paper. She clutched it reading the last part of the letter.

"Nami I'm sorry, I leave my hat to you, take care of it. Cause what good are the straw hats without an actual hat? I love you so much and I'm sorry I wasn't a better captain. I'm sorry my tangerine, Luffy." She was in tears clutching his hat. It was the symbol of the crew and of Luffy, but it was also a symbol of safety to Nami. Ever since he placed it on top of her head she felt like he would always protect her, he would always save her. Now he was gone, she felt a ghost hand stroke her hair, a stinging memory. She was becoming angry. She placed the hat on her head and raced out to the side of the ship.

"DAMN YOU LUFFY! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE HERE! WHY!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" She screamed at the sea slamming her fist against the railing. She remembered the dream she had when they first had gotten to the island. She had a dream he left her. He woke her and comforted her, he stroked her hair and calmed her. He was gone, he had left and would never be there again. "Y You...You promised me Luffy." she said broken barely making the words fall out of her mouth.

"Well what now 'captain' Zoro?" Sanji snorted.

"We go after him." Nami said. "He doesn't have a log pose or a ship, he most likely is on a dingy drifting along the waves, if we can find him we can get him to listen us."

"Let's find that stubborn idiot." Zoro said crossing his arms.

**EARLIER**

Luffy looked the at the Merry for the last time. He sighed wiping a few more tears. He thought about all of them. Zoro his best friend and first crew member, he fully trusted Zoro. He thought about Usopp though sometimes a problem he was reliable in a pinch and a great friend. His mind moved to Sanji who he had often fought with was always there and was never fading in his determination. Chopper was a fun guy who he loved to joke around with. Robin though he had just added seemed to be nice and liked adventure. Then there was Nami, the one person he loved more than life. If she needed him, he was there that's how it was, the way it use to be anyway. He walked to a small boat sitting at the dock. He untied it and got on glancing at the Merry again sighing. The boat began to push off the shore when a hand stopped it. Luffy turned to see the culprit.

"Now is this the all the great Straw Hat Luffy, with a hundred million bounty has in this world?" a man laughed loudly.

"Shanks!" Luffy ran and hugged the man.

"It's good to see ya kid, How have you been." he looked at Luffy who only frowned. "and where's my hat?"

Luffy sat aboard Shank's ship eating with the crew. They danced and drank and joked. They listened to all the adventures he had been on since they departed. He told them about Nami and he why left.

"aww Luffy come on! Why don't you talk to them?" one crew member asked. The other crew members joined in trying to get him to go back. Shanks placed on Luffy's shoulder.

"Luffy has made his decision, we'll drop him off the next time we stop, it's the least we can do, though I don't agree with him we have to respect his decision." The crew nodded and began to joke and laugh and party again.

Luffy sat in Shank's quarters with his head in his hands. He stifled back tears looking out the window. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tangerine form Nami's tree. He griped it tightly pulling it into his chest.

"Goodbye my Tangerine."

**Present **

Nami was in a ball on her bed. She was crying clutching to his hat. Her cries could be heard all throughout the ship. The whole boat was filled with despair. They wanted to comfort her but she requested to be alone. Sanji prepared a plate of food and set it outside the door. He frowned knocking.

"Nami you're dinner is ready it's right here." he put his ear to the door and just heard more sobbing and cries. "I called Robin on the transponder snail, we'll wait and leave tomorrow morning. Get some rest Nami-swan." he said walking away lighting a cigarette. She looked at the hat tracing the red band with her small long fingers. She moved her fingers to the stitches she had made to fix his hat so many times. She felt her voice squeak and crack from crying for so long. She only made a high pitched sound where her voice use to be. Her bed was soaked with tears. She looked at the hat again.

"Luffy...please come back."

**Author's Note: What will happen? Will the straw hats reunite? Find out next chapter! Please leave a review, I love to get them (even if they are negative) and update my email like every ten minutes hoping to get one. I love you guys and hope you enjoyed. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
